dracanissfandomcom-20200213-history
Archmage
Back to Prestige Classes Archmage Better version of Mage. Prerequisites Intelligence 60+, Spellcraft 18+ ranks, ability to cast 7th level spells Or Intelligence 40+, Spellcraft 13+ ranks, ability to cast 5th level spells, and a teacher for the first 5 levels Hit Die d4 Skill Points 8+Int mod Proficiencies Weapons: Quarterstaff and dagger Armor: None Shields: None Base Attack +1/2 Levels, Max attacks 2/round Saves Fort: +1/3 levels Ref: +1/3 levels Will: +1/level, +3 at first level Specials 'Level 1' Scribe Scroll - Gained as bonus feat if not already taken/received. Bond as Familiar - Bond a willing creature to be your familiar, and gain a bonus dependant on creature type/power. You cannot bond with a creature with a HD/Level higher than half of you own. 'Level 2' None 'Level 3' Study and Research - +2 to Intelligence and Wisdom 'Level 4' None 'Level 5' Bonus Metamagic/Item Creation Feat 'Level 6' Study and Research - +2 to Intelligence and Wisdom 'Level 7' Armor of Knowledge - A personal magic barrier against harm that adds your Intelligence modifier as an armor bonus to AC. Does not cost any mana to activate or maintain, but deactivates and does not function if unconcious. 'Level 8' None 'Level 9' Study and Research - +2 to Intelligence and Wisdom 'Level 10' Bonus Metamagic/Item Creation Feat Prestige Conversion - Upon reaching this level, you may change any levels in Mage into Archmage levels. 'Level 11' None 'Level 12' Study and Research - +2 to Intelligence and Wisdom 'Level 13' None 'Level 14' Armor of Knowledge 2 - As Armor of Knowledge, but adds double your Int modifier as an Armor Bonus to AC. This replaces Armor of Knowledge. 'Level 15' Bonus Metamagic/Item Creation Feat Study and Research - +2 to Intelligence and Wisdom 'Level 16' None 'Level 17' None 'Level 18' Study and Research - +2 to Intelligence and Wisdom 'Level 19' None 'Level 20' Bonus Metamagic/Item Creation Feat Armor of Knowledge 3 - As Armor of Knowledge, but adds triple your Int modifier as an Armor Bonus to AC. This replaces Armor of Knowledge 2, and can stay active even when unconcious. Specials past Level 20 Bonus metamagic feat every 5th Level, so at 25th, 30th, 35th, etc. Advanced Study and Research - +4 to Intelligence and Wisdom - Gained every 3rd level, so at 21, 24, 27, 30, etc. Magic Archmages have more mana than other caster classes, using a formula of 10 x caster level x Int modifier rather than the normal one. Note that if you have multiple caster classes, you figure the mana for each class individually and then just add them together. For example, a 10th level mage/6th level archmage with 50 Intelligence (modifier +20) would figure the normal 5 x 10 (her mage level) x 20 (her modifier), for 1000. Then, she would figure the archmage part's 10 x 6 (her archmage level) x 20 (her modifier), for 1200. Then she just adds the totals together, for a total mana of 2200. The DC to resist an archmage's spells is also different, using 10 + Caster Level + Int Modifier + Spell Level. They also learn more spells, learning 4 spells per level of any level they can cast rather than 2. They unlock spells at the same rate, however, learning how to cast the next level of spells every odd caster level.